Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are widely used in electronic devices or systems such as computers, tablets, and wireless communication devices. An ADC converts analog signals into digital signals. A sigma-delta ADC is one of many types of ADCs. A sigma-delta ADC has at least one digital-to-analog converter (DAC) to provide feedback information as part of the operations of the sigma-delta ADC. Some sigma-delta ADCs have routing coupled to components of the DAC to allow testing and calibration of the DAC. In some sigma-delta ADCs, such routing is complex, causing them to be unsuitable for advanced process technology nodes.